nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:207.241.247.30
Could you please stop adding spam on Nintendopedia? It seems that every day now I have to delete fake info about Sonic and Mario that you've added, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop. :That's fine, thanks for being polite and apologizing (which barely any one ever does!), just make sure not to do it again, k. ... I seriously don't understand you. I tell you to stop adding useless theroies and so fourth and then you go and do it to the Subspace's talk page. I'll add an image of the Ancient Minister soon enough, just please - there is pretty much no way that the Ancient Minister is related to Master or Crazy Hand, and if he is - there's no proof backing your statement. Talk page Please stop adding nonsense on the Super Smash Bros. Brawl talk page, okay... thank you I hpe my fanfic will become popular than super mario bros.Z! But you do think my finfic is a good one? please respond. :Yah, but one question - Who's Lan? Do you think... Vaati could be Ganon? (Read Talk:Vaati) if you think so tell me how you think it is possible. ^__^ He is a 15-year old boy and a desendent of megaman he and his twin bro hub now mega man because of a heart disease HBD he can crossfuse with mega man to turn into megaman in my fanfic hub and lan became the cyborgs megaman bros. his ansestor edward hikari was the gizmo boy of 3 ryoal knights. The Giants are so kewl!!!!!! 1) I love there voices. 2) They do cute blinkies. 3) They look like cavemen with the beards and all. 4) thre noses remind me of.........CHICKENS!!! I know your are busy but ... can you please respond about the termina triforce of Vaati or the Giants pick either one I don't mind I just need ideas for my fanfic! *waits patently and politely* Sorry the ancient minester gets me pissed with his rules and all and also i think we need a photo of him sorry but a fan told me we don't need stupid things your right we will find out more about this army and more aboat the game's plot in later time till then we wait Recent Info On the occount of me geting a Wii and buy brawl next month I will find out the the story of the S.S.E. (Sub Space Emisarry) I'll then immedily send it to you! Bentendo? Look I am a crazy Bum and I'm 14 and yes I'm a geek but know some things and I should need advice from you your a king of ninteno wiki! give me some advice so I don't make a mistake. :Ummm, mind re-wording that? I don't quite understand what you're asking... STOP STOP STOP! Don't you understand that I have to tell you to stop spaming with almost every update you make? If you keep on doing this, I'll have to ban you. Don't curse, don't add your theroies, we don't need to know that you think Poppants are (and I quote) "retarded". Sorry I am a crazy thoriehollc and in sonic joins the brawl video i thought i saw black and red primids carrying bombs i guess ther where poppants and sorry for the languge for now on i will stop doing spams